Ajnabee
by miya miyoko
Summary: "Hahaha tentu saja, adikku pantas jadi orang india kan?" Itachi terkekeh sambil merangkul dan menarik adiknya mendekat. "Dan siapa tahu dia memiliki jodoh seorang gadis hindi," goda Itachi yang dibalas pandangan menyipit tak suka dari Sasuke. / "Sakura Malhotra." /AU, OOC, Oneshot, Bollywood style. Songfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Ajnabee (Orang Asing)**_

_Pairing : SasuSaku_

_Genre : Romance_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : AU, OOC, Oneshot, Bollywood style. _

###

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga, aku pikir kau akan jadi bujang lapuk selamanya."

Kakashi Kumar mendengus mendengar ejekan sang kolega yang hari itu datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang untuk menghadiri pernikahannya.

"Kalau kau datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang hanya untuk meledekku, sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke negaramu, Uchiha," jawab Kakashi dengan nada bercanda sambil memeluk Itachi.

Itachi tertawa. "Aku akan pulang setelah prosesi pernikahanmu selesai. Oh ya, kenalkan ini adikku Sasuke." Dia memperkenalkan pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya, sosok tampan bertubuh tegap, dengan kulit pucat dan rambut hitam yang memiliki wajah hampir serupa dengannya.

"Wow. Hai Sasuke, kau terlihat luar biasa dengan pakaian seperti itu," cengir Kakashi sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada si bungsu Uchiha.

"Hn."

Sasuke menatap Kakashi datar, lalu menunduk memperhatikan penampilannya, hari ini sang kakak, Itachi, memaksanya untuk berpenampilan ala india, dia mengenakan celana panjang dan sherwani berwarna putih, serta selendang panjang berwarna biru tua yang melingkari lehernya. Sasuke tentu tidak akan mau memakai pakaian seperti itu kalau saja Itachi tidak menyembunyikan setelan tuxedo-nya saat di hotel tadi.

"Hahaha tentu saja, adikku pantas jadi orang india kan?" Itachi terkekeh sambil merangkul dan menarik adiknya mendekat. "Dan siapa tahu dia memiliki jodoh seorang gadis hindi," goda Itachi yang dibalas pandangan menyipit tak suka dari Sasuke.

Kakashi dan Itachi tertawa, sementara Sasuke cemberut.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mana isterimu?"

Kakashi menyeringai saat melihat Itachi celingak-celinguk mencari sang pengantin perempuan diantara para gadis hindi yang sedang bernyanyi dan menari gembira di tengah ruangan yang besar itu.

"Arah jam tiga. Yang sangat cantik dengan _saree_ merah, _bindi_ di dahi, dan lukisan _mehndi_ di tangan dan kakinya."

Itachi dan Sasuke melongo menatap Kakashi yang berbicara seperti orang yang kasmaran.

"Apa sorban di kepalanya terlalu berat, sampai otaknya korslet seperti ini? Ini bukan Kakashi yang kukenal," pikir Itachi. Dia dan adiknya kompak menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukan Kakashi tadi.

Dan benar, sang pengantin perempuan ada di sana. Tampak mencolok dengan warna merah yang mendominasi rambut dan dandanannya. Duduk di tengah-tengah para gadis dan tertawa-tawa. Dia tampak bahagia.

"Dia cantik," pujinya. "Iya kan Sasuke?" dia menyikut adiknya pelan.

"Hn," respon Sasuke tak acuh. Pandangannya terpaku pada salah satu gadis yang duduk di samping sang pengantin perempuan.

Gadis itu memakai _saree_ hijau muda, memiliki rambut panjang berwarna _pink_ pucat yang dikepang satu, kulitnya bersih, dia memiliki hidung mungil yang mancung dan bibir merah yang manis.

"Oh ya siapa nama isterimu?"

"Karin Malhotra dan sebentar lagi aku akan merubahnya menjadi Karin Kumar," jawab Kakashi bangga. "Dan yang berambut merah muda di samping Karin itu, Sakura, adiknya," tambah Kakashi saat melihat ketertarikan Sasuke pada sang calon adik ipar.

Sasuke gelagapan. "A-aku tidak bertanya?" Elaknya.

"Aku tidak bilang kau bertanya, aku ... Hanya sekedar memberitahu."

###

"Dia kembali melihat kemari!"

Dengan cepat Sakura menggeser duduknya untuk bersembunyi di balik punggung sang kakak, dia merasa tidak nyaman saat beberapa teman dan sepupunya menggoda dia mengenai salah satu dari dua orang asing yang sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi. Menurut Sapna, sepupunya, lelaki asing yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam itu, sejak tadi selalu mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sakura.

"Sudah, jangan bersembunyi seperti itu. Dia masih menatapmu," goda Karin jahil sambil menyenggol Sakura dengan pundaknya.

"Ah. Kakak," rajuk Sakura manja sembari perlahan mengintip sosok laki-laki asing itu dari balik bahu Karin. Kali ini lelaki itu tampak terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Kakashi dan temannya.

"Dia tampan Sakura," kekeh Bibi Anjeli sambil meraih Sakura melewati punggung Karin, lalu menjawil pipi sang keponakan.

"Dia orang asing bibi! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya." Sakura berpura-pura kesal menanggapi godaan yang datang dari keluarganya.

"Sakura Sayang, tampaknya laki-laki asing itu tertarik padamu. Jarang-jarang lho ada lelaki tampan, waras dan tidak buta yang tertarik pada mahluk hermafrodit sepertimu." Karin makin gencar menggoda adiknya. Dia menyebut Sakura 'hermafrodit' karena adalah gadis tomboy yang suka melakukan pekerjaan laki-laki, dan sulit untuk mendapatkan pacar.

Sakura mendengus mendengar ledekan Karin. Belum sempat dia membalas perkataan sang kakak, para sepupunya yang lain saling berkedip. Mereka lalu menyeret Sakura ke tengah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh muda-mudi yang sedang menari.

"_Let's singing and dancing guys!" _Seru Pooja, sepupu Sakura yang cantik dan penuh semangat.

Barisan gadis dan pemuda yang daritadi menari di tengah ruangan besar itu tertawa, lalu ketika suara musik berirama cepat terdengar, tubuh mereka menghentak bersamaan, bergerak dan bergoyang mengikuti dentuman musik. Termasuk Sakura, dia menari dengan enerjik dan penuh semangat.

_"Ayo rayu orang asing itu Sakura, buktikan pada Karin, kalau kamu juga bisa laku." _Sakura ingin sekali menggetok Sapna saat dia membisikan hal itu padanya.

###

"Aku rasa ini pemandangan yang patut untuk diabadikan, Sasu," ucap Itachi sambil menyerahkan _handycam _yang sejak tadi dia pegang pada Sasuke. "Rekam sana!" Dengan seenaknya dia memerintah sang adik.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa merekamnya sendiri kan?" Protes lelaki berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu.

"Ah ... Sudah sana! Jangan protes!" Itachi mendorong Sasuke ke tengah ruangan, memasuki kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menari. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan sang adik di sana.

"Dasar mahluk kriput menyebalkan!" gerutu Sasuke sambil menyalakan _handycam-_nya.

Tepat pada saat _handycam _menyala, Sakura yang sedang menari, berputar melakukan manuver ke belakang, berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Hingga hal pertama yang terekam oleh kamera adalah wajah Sakura yang terpana dan ekspresi malu-malunya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, lalu ... Musik berhenti. Mereka yang sedang menaripun ikut berhenti.

Sakura menunduk malu dan Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

_"Bole chudyan ... Bole kangna ..."_

Sasuke terpana melihat gadis di depannya mulai bernyanyi dengan suara merdu, tersenyum malu-malu menatapnya, dengan suara gemerincing gelang di tangan

"_Haai mein ho gayi teri saajna ..." _

Dia melangkah, menggerakan pinggulnya mengikuti irama musik.

_"Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da main te margaiya ..." _

Sakura berputar membelakangi Sasuke, lalu merentangkan tangan dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan senyuman lebar.

_"Le jaa le jaa, dil le jaa le jaa. Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa." _Para muda-mudi yang menari di belakang Sakura ikut menyanyikan _refrain-_nya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang memegang kamera hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng, dan terus mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Sakura yang bernyanyi sambil menari dengan enerjik.

_"Aah aah aah aah, aah aah aah."_

_"Bole chudiyan, bole kangna_

_Haai main ho gayi teri saajna._

_Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da main te margaiya_

_Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa_

_Dil le jaa le jaa, ho."_

Sasuke menggeleng dan tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat gaya centil Sakura yang menyanyi dan menari di depannya. Dia terus mengitari Sakura dan memfokuskan _handycam-_nya pada gadis itu, mengabaikan para penari yang mengikuti gerakan Sakura di belakang.

Itachi yang berdiri bersama Kakashi di pinggir ruangan menyeringai melihat adiknya dan Sakura. Diam-diam dia mengeluarkan _smarthphone-_nya untuk merekam kelakuan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau sudah menyuruh adikmu untuk merekam tarian dan nyanyian di resepsi pernikahanku?" Tanya Kakashi heran melihat Itachi yang malah sibuk merekam Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin merekam hal yang langka. Kau tahu? Adikku itu jarang mau berdekatan dengan perempuan, apalagi sampai melempar senyum seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang," jelas Itachi.

Mata Kakashi membulat senang.

"Oh ya, siapa nama si rambut merah muda cantik yang sedang bernyanyi dan menari itu?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Dia Sakura Malhotra, adik dari pengantin perempuanku."

"Malhotra?" Itachi terkekeh. "Sakura Uchiha? Sasuke Malhotra?" Dia mengganti nama belakang Sakura dan Sasuke seenaknya. "Cocok juga."

###

_"Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa_

_Dil le jaa le jaa, ho."_

Sasuke tersentak saat beberapa penari pria menyeretnya untuk ikut menari mengikuti irama musik.

Dia tampak linglung untuk beberapa saat, namun tiba-tiba Sakura datang menepuk pundaknya dan memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mengikuti gerakannya.

_"Aaja heeriye!" _Sasuke memperhatikan gerakan Sakura.

"_Oh, jaa jaa ranjhna!" _Dia lalu mengikuti gerakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Awalnya agak kaku, namun lama kelamaan Sasuke bisa mengikuti semua gerakan itu dengan luwes, walau dalam tempo cepat.

_"Oh, aaja heeriye."_

_"Jaa jaa ranjhna!"_

_"Le jaa le jaa, dil le jaa le jaa_

_Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa."_

Di saat beat musik berubah menjadi cepat, dan gerakan tarian orang-orang makin menggila, Sasuke berhenti. Dia tersenyum menatap Sakura yang masih menari dengan penuh semangat di depannya. Lalu dia kembali mengarahkan kameranya untuk merekam wajah cantik si gadis hindi itu.

Mengetahui Sasuke memperhatikannya, Sakurapun berhenti. Keduanya saling berpandangan, dan tampak terengah-engah karena habis menari. Lalu mereka saling tersenyum.

_"_Sakura Malhotra." Sakura memperkenalkan diri, mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Sakura. Mereka berjabat tangan erat.

Lalu mereka tertawa salah tingkah, masing-masing tidak menyangka kalau mereka memiliki ketertarikan pada orang asing.

_Gadis yang menarik. Sayangnya lusa aku harus pulang ke Jepang._

_###_

Sementara itu di salah satu kamar di sebuah rumah elit di Konoha. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik terlihat terbahak-bahak di depan laptopnya.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat video yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja dikirim Itachi.

"Ampun! Huahahahahahaha si _Teme, _goyangan indianya nggak nahan. Acha-acha, nehi-nehi. Huahahahahaha."

_#Fin#_


	2. Sequel

_"Har Ghadi Badal Rahi Hai Roop Zindagi."_

Suara merdu seorang perempuan yang menyanyikan lagu bollywood diiringi petikan gitar akustik membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

Mengurungkan niatannya pergi ke kedai kopi yang letaknya dua blok dari kantor tempat dia bekerja, Sasuke menjadi lebih tertarik untuk memasuki sebuah restoran kecil yang menyediakan menu masakan ala India.

_"Chaav Hai Kabhi,Kabhi Hai Dhoop Zidnagi."_

Suara perempuan yang sedang bernyanyi di dalam restoran itu menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke merasa pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi dia lupa dimana. Mungkinkah saat dia pergi ke India bersama Itachi dua minggu yang lalu? Seperti ... Suara gadis itu.

_"Har Pal Yahan_

_Jee Bhar Jiyo."_

Gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang bernyanyi dan menari di pesta pernikahan Kakashi.

_"Jo Hai Sama_

_Kal Ho Na Ho."_

Namanya Sakura Malhotra. Dia adik ipar Kakashi.

"Har Ghadi Badal Rahi Hai Roop Zindagi

Chaav Hai Kabhi, Kabhi Hai Dhoop Zidnagi

Har Pal Yahan

Jee Bhar Jiyo

Jo Hai Sama

Kal Ho Na Ho."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sasuke saat dia mengingat tarian dan nyanyian Sakura di pesta pernikahan Kakashi. Kerlingan matanya yang menggoda dan senyumannya yang menawan membuat Sasuke sulit untuk mengenyahkan bayangan wanita itu dalam pikirannya.

Selama dua minggu ini, Sakura dengan tarian dan lagu 'Bole Chudyan'nya selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpi Sasuke.

_"Chaahe Jo Tumhe Poore Dil Se_

_Milta Hai Woh Mushkil Se."_

Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah pintu restoran India itu. Lagu pertama saat ia bertemu dengan Sakura, gadis itu menyanyikan lagu bernuansa ceria dan menggoda, Bole Chudyan yang diambil dari salah satu soundtrak film Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham. Tapi ... Lagu yang dia nyanyikan sekarang terdengar sedih.

_"Aisa Jo Koi Kahin Hai_

_Bas Vahi Sabse Hasin Hai_

_Us Haath Ko Tum Thaam Lo_

_Woh Meherbaan Kal Ho Na Ho."_

Kal Ho Na Ho. Sasuke ingat, dia pernah menonton film itu saat masih SMP. Bersama dengan ibunya dan Itachi. Itu film yang sedih dan menguras air mata, hingga membuat Uchiha Mikoto menghabiskan berkotak-kotak tisu untung menghapus air matanya karena ikut menangis saat melihat Shahrukh Khan meninggal.

Firasat Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi buruk dengan sebuah pemikiran bodoh melintas di kepalanya. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura menderita penyakit mematikan seperti Shahrukh Khan? _Ah tidak-tidak-tidak! Itu konyol! _Keluhnya dalam hati. Dia lalu melangkah memasuki restoran tersebut.

_"Har Pal Yahan_

_Jee Bhar Jiyo_

_Jo Hai Sama_

_Kal Ho Na Ho."_

Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdegup sangat kencang, ketika mata hitamnya menangkap sosok cantik berkepala merah muda yang tengah bernyanyi sambil memetik gitar di atas panggung kecil di dalam restoran yang sedang sepi tersebut. _Itu benar-benar Sakura! _Batin Sasuke senang.

Sakura tidak memakai _sari_, seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Gadis musim semi dari India itu tampak mengenakan celana denim hitam dan blouse berwarna cokelat tua. Rambut merah muda indahnya yang dua minggu lalu tampak panjang, sekarang sudah dipotong pendek menjadi sebahu. Membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik dan fresh.

_Apa yang dia lakukan di Konoha? _Pikir Sasuke masih tertegun di depan pintu masuk.

"Ho Palko Ke Leke Saaye

Paas Koi Jo Aaye

Lakh Sambhalo Paagal Dil Ko

Dil Dhadke Hi Jaaye

Par Sochlo Is Pal Hai Jo

Woh Dastan Kal Ho Na Ho."

Perlahan berjalan ke arah meja terdekat, Sasuke menarik kursi, dia lalu duduk dan menikmati lagu bollywood yang dinyanyikan Sakura.

Dia masih tampak mempesona, seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya, pikir Sasuke. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran pelayan yang menanyakan pesanannya. Dia terus menatap Sakura dengan pandangan ... Seperti orang yang jatuh cinta?

_"Har Ghadi Badal Rahi Hai Roop Zindagi_

_Chaav Hai Kabhi,Kabhi Hai Dhoop Zidnagi_

_Har Pal Yahan_

_Jee Bhar Jiyo_

_Jo Hai Sama_

_Kal Ho Na Ho."_

Sasuke menggerakan bibirnya mengikuti lagu yang dinyanyikan Sakura, otaknya berputar berusaha menghafal lirik lagu tersebut.

Dan saat Sakura ingin kembali bernyanyi, mata hijau gadis itu membulat saat mendengar Sasuke melanjutkan lirik nyanyiannya.

_"Har Pal Yahan_

_Jee Bhar Jiyo_

_Jo Hai Sama_

_Kal Ho Na Ho."_

Sakura menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang duduk di salah satu meja restoran milik pamannya yang masih sepi. Keduanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa waktu. Hitam bertemu hijau, onyx bertemu emerald, keduanya kemudian saling tersenyum.

_"Jo Hai Sama_

_Kal Ho Naa Ho." _

Sakura menyelesaikan lagunya, setelah itu dia meletakan gitar bersama alat musik lainnya di atas panggung. Pipinya merona saat melihat Sasuke bangun dari kursi dan bertepuk tangan memberikan apresiasi untuk lagu yang baru dinyanyikannya.

"Lagu dan suara yang bagus," puji Sasuke ketika Sakura berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Sukria." _Sahut Sakura sembari menjabat tangan Sasuke. "_Kaishi ho?" _

Sasuke memutar mata mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Ayolah. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau sudah tahu kan seperti apa kemampuan berbahasa hindiku?"

Sakura terkekeh, menarik kursi di meja di depan Sasuke, dia lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk.

"Bagaimana khabarmu?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Aku baik," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekali lagi, keduanya tertawa, tampak canggung dan saling tersipu.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di sini," ucap Sasuke mencoba mengusir kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku baru saja lulus kuliah, dan Kakashi menawarkanku untuk bekerja di Konoha. Dia bilang salah satu perusahaan temannya sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan," jelasnya.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. _Perusahaan teman Kakashi? Lowongan pekerjaan?_

"Kau sudah mengajukan lamaran?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Pagi tadi aku sudah mengajukan lamaran. Dan tinggal menunggu panggilan wawancara."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, kikuk, kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

"Oh ya. Lagu tadi ..."

"Kal ho na ho?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Apa artinya? Bukankah Itu lagu dari salah satu film Shahrukh Khan?"

Sakura menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mengira kalau kau suka bollywood," godanya, dan ia terkekeh saat melihat mata hitam Sasuke kembali berputar bosan. "Iya. Itu lagu dari salah satu film Shahrukh Khan, bersama Preety Zinta dan Saif Ali Khan," dia berkedip. "Judulnya Kal ho na hoo, yang artinya 'Entah besok ada atau tidak'."

"Terdengar sedih. Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku arti dari lagu itu?"

Sakura menyeringai mendengarkan permintaan Sasuke. "Sambil aku menjelaskan pengertian lagunya, bagaimana kalau kau memesan makanan di sini untuk makan siang?" Dia berkedip. "Sejak pagi tadi restoran pamanku sepi, belum ada pengunjung," Sakura berkata sambil cemberut dengan manis.

Sasuke tertawa. Dia setuju untuk memesan makan siang di restoran pamannya Sakura, asalkan gadis musim semi India itu mau memilihkan menu makanan untuknya, karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan menu masakan India.

Sakura menemani Sasuke makan. Dia bercerita pada Sasuke mengenai makna lagu tersebut, dan kenapa dia menyanyikannya.

Ternyata, dua hari lagi, Sakura akan pentas membawakan lagu 'Kal ho na hoo' di jalanan di sekitar kantor Sasuke, untuk mempromosikan restoran milik pamannya tersebut.

Selama satu jam, keduanya berbicara akrab, saling bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Telpon dari Itachi yang memaksanya untuk pergi ke kantor karena rapat akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, membuat Sasuke dengan enggan berpamitan pada Sakura.

_Apa boleh buat, jam makan siang sudah selesai. _Pikirnya kesal.

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke. Terimakasih sudah makan siang di restoran ini," ucap Sakura riang saat Sasuke membayar bon makan siang pesanannya pada kasir.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke sembari berjalan menjauh. Saat hendak mencapai pintu keluar, dia tiba-tiba terdiam. Lalu berbalik. "Sakura," panggilnya.

"Hm? Apa Sasuke?"

"Apa nama perusahaan tempatmu melamar kerja?" Tanyanya.

"Uchiha Enterprises. Kenapa?" Sakura balik bertanya, tampak bingung melihat ekspresi girang Sasuke.

"Aa. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Dia menyeringai sembari berjalan keluar dari restoran milik paman Sakura.

.

.

"_Halo. Sari, ini aku Sasuke. Tolong atur agar pelamar yang bernama Sakura Malhotra diterima menjadi asisten pribadiku." Dia mendengus saat mendengar kepala personalia yang dihubunginya menghela napas tak percaya. "Lakukan atau kau kupecat!"_

**OoO**

**A/N : **Akhirnya sekuelnya selesai juga. Walaupun jauh lebih flat dan membosankan dari chapter pertama, tapi saya tetap senang karena sudah bisa mengabulkan request. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-fave, dan mem-follow cerita ini :)


End file.
